A Jara Story!
by SarahFabinaRutterxoxo
Summary: What happens with Mick and Mara! And, who will come to her rescue? Story is better rated T
1. Chapter 1

A Jara Story!

**I adopted this story! Hope you like it no mean comments please!**

"Hey boo, ready for tonight" Mick called as he passed Mara. Mick and Mara had been dating for 3 months now and Mick had a special evening planned. Mick had been pressuring Mara for sex for about a month now. Mick wouldn't say what he had planned, but Mara was certain she knew.

Mara looked up at Mick, smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't want to have sex but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. Mara mumbled some excuse under her breath and she ran up stairs. She was almost to her room when she saw Alfie and Jerome running for its door talking in hushed whispers and laughing.

"Oh what prank have you pulled now?" Mara asked, impatient and rolling her eyes.

"Just going to have to wait and see," the boys choked out, laughing the whole time. Mara sighed and slowly, carefully opened the door. She slowly walked in and looked around, nothing seemed out of place. Just as she took a deep breath, a bucket of honey fell on her head, soon followed by a bucket of feathers. Furious she screamed "alfie! Jerome!" she heard hard laughing and one of the two boys whisper "run. Run now."

Mara knew it was useless to run after them. Even if she caught them what was she going to do? Mara sighs and looked at her honey covered watch. It was ten minutes to seven. Mick would be expecting her soon. Got walked over to her dresser picked out a cute knee-length dress and went to go take a shower. By the time when finished getting herself clean and her hair and makeup done it was five minutes to eight. She heard a knock on her door and Mick asking to come in.

She opened the door and Mick let out a low whistle.

"Wow boo you look nice." Mick completed.

"thanks." Mara said, her voice barely audible

"Shall we go then?"

"Were to?"

"My room of course"

"Oh. Ok. Let's go"

Mick took Mara's hand and they walked down to his room. As soon as the door was closed Mick practically pushed Mara on the bed and kissed her hard.

"Mick," Mara whispered, "I dont think we should do this…"

"Its fine boo everyone's out at the school dance, we'll be fine."

"But…"

"Shhh" he interrupted Mick began to kiss her again. Harder now. Mara lip bean to swell a little. Maras eyes teared up when Mick lifted her skirt up. She didn't want him to do this but she didn't want him to see her cry so she held back best she could.

Just then Fabian walks in laughing to himself, quickly spotting the two he stopped laughing and left the room. Maras face flushed. She stood up mumbling something about being embarrassed, kissed Mick goodnight and walked out the room

Later that evening Mara went to bed early. She was fast asleep when everyone returned home. Amber walked into their room and saw a note by their door it read

Amber,

Meet me here tomorrow tonight. 7.

~m~


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome, Mara?" Mick said his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Oh Mick, thi-this this isn't-"Mara stuttered out while walking towards Mick.

Mick held his hand up, silently ordering her to stop. "No, Mara, I get it- I'm you second choice. You _obviously_want that bone head instead of me" Mick sneered.

Mara's blood boiled listening to him. How dear he say that? "First of all Jerome isn't a bone head- he's more cunning than you'll ever be! And second, how dare you even _think_ about saying that when only hours ago I caught you kissing amber!" Mara screamed at him.

"Bloody hell! You gone delusional haven't you? To crazy with jealousy of what I and amber had to see that it was an innocent kiss!" he spat at her

Mara knew there was a witty come back somewhere inside of her she just couldn't find it in her she mumble out something, causing a smirk from Mick

"Thought so," he said walking away

"Mick…" Mara whispered. But he didn't look back

When two warm arms snaked around her waist, Mara jumped. Only to then remember Jerome was still in the room. Her cheeks flooded in embarrassment that someone had seen her fight fighting with Mick.

"You don't need him Mara. He no good for you, he's not worth it" Jerome whispered in her ear.

"Jerome-" Mara whispered awkward sliding out of his embrace.

Jerome cut her off "no Mara I get it you want Mick. Ill pretend this never happened if you do too" he turned, walking back to his room

"No Jerome waits… I …. I …." But it was too late he was already gone.

Needless to say Mara cried herself to sleep that night.

"Breakfast!"Someone called. Mara recognized the voice as Trudy.

"Coming!" she yelled down the stairs rushing to get ready.

She noticed Fabian and Nina holding hands on her way down.

Breakfast was silent, except Nina and Fabian whispering things to each other and blushing. A lot.

School was a blurry haze. The teachers seemed to notice Mara uncharacteristic-zoned out state and decided it best to not call on her today. Mara vaguely remembered walking home and dressing in street clothes.

Mara looked up taking in her surroundings. A small maths book half open on her bedside table, mascara ruined pillow, door closed tightly. It depressed Mara slightly that none other friends came to comfort her, or even to ask her what's wrong, but at the same time she was grateful for the chance to be alone and think.

Mara thought for what seemed like hours. Did she want Mick? Did she want Jerome? Did she want to be alone? Mick seems like he belittles Mara a lot. But Jerome likes to pull pranks on her…

In the end Mara decided to go with her heart and choose Jerome. Mara looked towards her digital pink clock. An hour to supper she thought. She decided she would use this time to tell Jerome how she felt. She wiped the ruined mascara of her face and descended down the stairs.

**(A/n I wanted to stop here but I feel horrible about not updating in so long in gonna continue it… love me? Please?)**

Mara took a deep breath and knocked on Jerome's door before she had the chance to talk herself out of it.

"It's open" Jerome called out.

"Man up Jaffrey" Mara scolded herself under her breath and pushed open the door.

"Hey- oh it's you mumbles. What do you want?" he asked sounding hurt.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes! There is Jerome! I-I'm sorry so sorry-"Mara said with pleading eyes.

"Stop right there," Jerome said cutting her off "you have nothing to apologize for mumbles I already told you that."  
Mara's eyes teared up "I just wanted to say that last night Mick was right." Jerome was about to cut in when she raised up a hand stopping him. "Let me finish. Mick was right when he said that I didn't want him- I want you." Mara said her voice cracking a few times.

"Mara," Jerome pleaded looking into her eyes "tells me you're saying the truth. Not saying it in order to win."

"I'm not, I want you Jerome." To this Jerome nodded.

He suddenly looked up into Mara's eyes

"I want you too Mara…" he whispered leaning forward to kiss her.

They were just about to kiss when they heard a familiar voice call out **(a/n what if I just ended it there? Would you kill me? Heck id probaly kill me!)**

"Dinner is ready!" Trudy called out.

Jerome huffed, "just can't get one bloody kiss in, can I?"

Mara just giggled. Then leaned down into, what was her opinion, the best. Kiss. Ever.

**And fin. So did I make up even a little bit I'm sure everyone hates me now sigh… sorry please click that review button I know you'll do it anyways cuz you wanna chew me out right? Sorry again love ya'll. Please don't let your hatred for my crappy updating time affect your review on my story. If anyone reads this story that is…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Jara Story Part 3! **

Hope you like Please review or send me messages on anything I should write about!

Jerome, Mara?" Mick said his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Oh Mick, thi-this this isn't-"Mara stuttered out while walking towards Mick.

Mick held his hand up, silently ordering her to stop. "No, Mara, I get it- I'm you second choice. You _obviously_want that bone head instead of me" Mick sneered.

Mara's blood boiled listening to him. How dear he say that? "First of all Jerome isn't a bone head- he's more cunning than you'll ever be! And second, how dare you even _think_ about saying that when only hours ago I caught you kissing amber!" Mara screamed at him.

"Bloody hell! You gone delusional haven't you? To crazy with jealousy of what I and amber had to see that it was an innocent kiss!" he spat at her

Mara knew there was a witty come back somewhere inside of her she just couldn't find it in her she mumble out something, causing a smirk from Mick

"Thought so," he said walking away

"Mick…" Mara whispered. But he didn't look back

When two warm arms snaked around her waist, Mara jumped. Only to then remember Jerome was still in the room. Her cheeks flooded in embarrassment that someone had seen her fight fighting with Mick.

"You don't need him Mara. He no good for you, he's not worth it" Jerome whispered in her ear.

"Jerome-" Mara whispered awkward sliding out of his embrace.

Jerome cut her off "no Mara I get it you want Mick. Ill pretend this never happened if you do too" he turned, walking back to his room

"No Jerome waits… I …. I …." But it was too late he was already gone.

Needless to say Mara cried herself to sleep that night.

"Breakfast!"Someone called. Mara recognized the voice as Trudy.

"Coming!" she yelled down the stairs rushing to get ready.

She noticed Fabian and Nina holding hands on her way down.

Breakfast was silent, except Nina and Fabian whispering things to each other and blushing. A lot.

School was a blurry haze. The teachers seemed to notice Mara uncharacteristic-zoned out state and decided it best to not call on her today. Mara vaguely remembered walking home and dressing in street clothes.

Mara looked up taking in her surroundings. A small maths book half open on her bedside table, mascara ruined pillow, door closed tightly. It depressed Mara slightly that none other friends came to comfort her, or even to ask her what's wrong, but at the same time she was grateful for the chance to be alone and think.

Mara thought for what seemed like hours. Did she want Mick? Did she want Jerome? Did she want to be alone? Mick seems like he belittles Mara a lot. But Jerome likes to pull pranks on her…

In the end Mara decided to go with her heart and choose Jerome. Mara looked towards her digital pink clock. An hour to supper she thought. She decided she would use this time to tell Jerome how she felt. She wiped the ruined mascara of her face and descended down the stairs.

**(A/n I wanted to stop here but I feel horrible about not updating in so long in gonna continue it… love me? Please?)**

Mara took a deep breath and knocked on Jerome's door before she had the chance to talk herself out of it.

"It's open" Jerome called out.

"Man up Jaffrey" Mara scolded herself under her breath and pushed open the door.

"Hey- oh it's you mumbles. What do you want?" he asked sounding hurt.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes! There is Jerome! I-I'm sorry so sorry-"Mara said with pleading eyes.

"Stop right there," Jerome said cutting her off "you have nothing to apologize for mumbles I already told you that."  
Mara's eyes teared up "I just wanted to say that last night Mick was right." Jerome was about to cut in when she raised up a hand stopping him. "Let me finish. Mick was right when he said that I didn't want him- I want you." Mara said her voice cracking a few times.

"Mara," Jerome pleaded looking into her eyes "tells me you're saying the truth. Not saying it in order to win."

"I'm not, I want you Jerome." To this Jerome nodded.

He suddenly looked up into Mara's eyes

"I want you too Mara…" he whispered leaning forward to kiss her.

They were just about to kiss when they heard a familiar voice call out **(a/n what if I just ended it there? Would you kill me? Heck id probaly kill me!)**

"Dinner is ready!" Trudy called out.

Jerome huffed, "just can't get one bloody kiss in, can I?"

Mara just giggled. Then leaned down into, what was her opinion, the best. Kiss. Ever.

**And fin. So did I make up even a little bit I'm sure everyone hates me now sigh… sorry please click that review button I know you'll do it anyways cuz you wanna chew me out right? Sorry again love ya'll. Please don't let your hatred for my crappy updating time affect your review on my story. If anyone reads this story that is…**


End file.
